Roses
by ThisKittyPurrs
Summary: Sometimes love blooms in the most unusual of ways but it blooms still. SessInu.
1. Chapter 1

**AN** : For those of you who want to read the unedited version (meaning with the explicitly written lemon scenes) you can find it over on my **AO3** under the same pennname. If you don't want the semxy stuff and romance will do you just fine, continue reading.

"Truths and roses have thorns about them." - Henry David Thoreau

 **Chapter One**

* * *

It was coconut scented this time.

"Inuyasha."

He snapped out of it, looking up towards irritated dark red eyes. "Yes?"

The dark haired hanyou shook his head, muttering under his breath as he turned back around towards the dresser. Fishing out a pair of dark pajamas bottoms and a white T-shirt to sleep in for the night. His abundance of curly ebony tresses lay atop of his head in a loose bun. His large muscled frame wrapped in milky flesh currently naked as he made to get dressed from the gray business suit he once adorned.

His eyes gradually landed back onto the wide expanse of his husband's back, every movement a coil of hard muscle underneath. Though what held his attention were the harsh scratch lines running down either side of his back. A stark red contrast against the hanyou's fair skin. A light sheen of coconut scented oil spread all over his back. Not one inch of skin that rested there lacking in the layer of the clear substance. No one could cover their whole back to such a degree by themselves.

"I asked you how did dinner with your mother go tonight." His husband's deep voice broke through the fog over his mind.

"It was. . .it was fine." He said lowly. Distractedly. "She asked where you were tonight considering she hasn't seen you in a while." His golden eyes unable to look away from the long trail left by sharp fingernails. He wondered who left their mark on his husband's back. The hands that had been there while he entertained his mother in her home alone tonight. Wondered if they were like his own. Larger. Or if they were small and fragile. Manicured.

His view broken as the white shirt fell down around the chiseled torso. His husband turned around and his eyes snapped up to meet with the ones looking to him. He watched as his husband walked closer to climb up onto the large bed to sit beside him, pulling the covers up over his legs before leaning over to press their lips together. He didn't press back like he might've done at one point but he didn't pull away either.

"I hope you told her I regret not being able to make it to see her."

"I told her." He supplied almost in a whisper as he looked unrelentingly into a sea of red. "But that's the third time this month I've had to tell her her son in law wouldn't be there to see her. She missed you, Naraku."

The hanyou closed his eyes. A tired sigh leaving him. "I know. I'm sorry Inuyasha. I wanted to be there tonight but work held me up. I'll try harder next time."

"Naraku. . ." He started hesitantly.

Naraku laid back into the mountain of plush pillows. Breathing evening out as he laid with his eyes shut. "What is it Inuyasha."

Inuyasha eyed him in contemplative silence. He wondered how his husband would react if he knew that the hanyou had left the office early today. His assistant telling him he'd been gone since three pm and had suddenly told her to cancel all the meetings he'd had lined up for the rest of the day. That being the last time she'd laid eyes on the man. He'd left work early today. Had been for the past week.

He pictured himself telling his husband this and demanding to know where he actually was tonight. Who he'd left to go screw while leaving him to make up yet another excuse as to why Naraku couldn't make it to dinner tonight. He wanted to rage and cry. See the other's reaction at seeing he'd been found out but he did none of those things. Instead he closed the book that rested in his lap and placed it on the nearby nightstand before reaching over to turn off the lamp. ". . .nevermind. Night."

He laid down with his hands supporting the side of his face as he looked to moonlight spilling into the room. His husband's light snoring soon to follow as he laid there unseeingly. Picturing the scratch marks in his husband's skin not done by his hands. The faint teasing scent of the coconut oil plaguing him as he laid there wide awake with his thoughts.

* * *

 _Three years later_

"Hey boss man."

Brilliant amber eyes blinked away from the monitor before him and turned to face the feminine voice that greeted him.

He offered a small amused smile at seeing the dark haired human leaning casually against the doorway of his office. Dark gray pencil skirt molding to her shapely figure as she stood there watching him. Toned legs leading down to red pumps. Her long sleeved white button down teasing off the top of her chest. Her skin smooth and pale. Emphasizing the darkness of the cascade of hair that fell down around her. "Hey, Kikyo."

Her brown eyes gazed lazily around the room before turning that stare onto her boss. "Is there anything else you need me to do? I've already sent off the spreadsheets down to the third floor."

He looked to the clock, seeing it was almost three. "No, I guess that'll be all today. You can go home early today." Then paused as he remembered something. He turned to the thick tan folder on the right of him. He reached for it before handing it out towards her. Her gaze inquiring as she walked over to grab it from his hands. "Before you go please drop this off to Naraku. Make sure this gets into his hands."

She looked down at it questioningly but nodded all the same before shifting it to sit in the crook of her arm. "Will do. See you tomorrow."

Inuyasha turned back to the computer monitor and a single paper caught his eye. Another copy of the last updated list of the company's current partners. He wondered how he'd missed putting it in with the rest. Narkau would need this.

He sighed, picking it up before following his assistant out the door. Walking past the room of employees on the sixth floor as he made his way to the elevators. Climbing inside before pushing the button that would take him to the floor directly below. He may as well have dropped off the folder himself but had tried his best to be away from Naraku's presence more than necessary.

The doors parted and he walked out, eyes immediately going to the dark haired demoness who sit behind the large desk of this floor. Her red wine colored eyes found his and she offered him a light wave before turning back to the computer before her. Her name was Kagura. The same assistant he used to check on his husband's whereabouts when he himself didn't come into work.

He looked away from her and walked by her, walking down the long hallway of offices. His husband's being the very last one on the right. He neared it and slowed down at seeing the door cracked open. Making to push the door open but stopping at hearing Naraku. "You look amazing."

A small huff of laughter. "You really shouldn't say such things while we're at work, Naraku."

Naraku snorted. "Fine." He heard rustling for a moment and a quiet feminine laugh quick to follow. "What about outside of work? When I see you later tonight.'

"Sounds good to me." Came the sultry purr.

"Not that I'm not always happy to see you but I'm pretty busy at the moment. Was there something you needed?" His breath hitched at suddenly seeing Naraku sit at his desk, hand going to pick up the nearby black pen and scribbling across one of the many papers surrounding him.

"Not anything I can't wait until tonight for." She replied, earning a quick amused glance her way before Naraku turned back to his work.

"Actually," she continued. "Your husband wanted me to drop these off to you." A sudden thwack sounding off from the folder being dropped onto the desk. His eyes switched over to the dark haired woman as she suddenly entered his line of sight. Bending over to spin the hanyou towards her. Smirking at the appreciative once over she received from the laid back spider. "I think I've changed my mind, Mr. Doi. I don't think I can wait until tonight." Her dark eyes locked onto Naraku's as one of her hands slowly pulled up the hem of her skirt up her leg until it was bunched up around her slim waist. Walking a few steps and suddenly pushing off the paperwork on the man's desk. Her body replacing it as she sat before him with her legs open. "Show me how much you want me Mr. Doi. I need you."

His heart tried pounding out of his chest at seeing Naraku stand up from his seat, one hand reaching for his belt while reaching out to lightly stroke the smooth leg before him. "So greedy for my cock, Kikyo. If this is what you need, who am I to deny you." He finished before pushing into her. Her head thrown back as he began to move inside of her heat. His gaze locked onto her pleasure filled face as he began to move roughly inside her. "So beautiful. . ." He murmured.

He backed away from the door, clapping a hand over his mouth to keep in the strangled cry that wanted to leave him. The paper he made to bring lay on the ground forgotten as he ran away from his husband's office. Her moans following him long after he'd left from them.

...

He sat under the spray of the shower head, looking uselessly into the wall, mind replaying the image of his husband fucking Kikyo in his office. She seemed so blissful while he was inside her. The way he looked at her. . .as if he were a man obsessed. He couldn't even remember the last time the spider had looked at him with such an intensity.

It made sense, he realized. All those times he'd send the human down to drop off or retrieve something from Naraku. That'd be the perfect opportunity for something outside of business to spark between his husband and assistant. He'd practically handed her over to his husband on a silver platter. All those times he caught himself imagining what his husband's lover may look like. . .that person was closer to him than he realized.

Why was he crying. He asked himself this. He'd known though he'd never had any undeniable proof until seeing it for himself. If he were being honest with himself, he knew it was because he imagined being able to handle actually facing the reality of Naraku's cheating better. He hadn't expected for it to hurt this much. This. . .was no longer just in his mind. He no longer had anything to doubt. This was very much his life.

"Inuyasha?"

He closed his eyes at suddenly hearing Naraku in their home. His name passing from the spider's lips. He wasn't ready to see him right now. He could've yelled out he was in the shower at hearing his name repeated a few times but chose to let the demon find out for himself. He stayed deathly silent at the approaching footsteps entering the bedroom. A slight pause before the spider began walking across the floor of the room and towards him.

The way he'd moved while inside her. . .that'd been him being looked at like he meant everything to the spider once upon a time.

"Inuyasha."

He'd made Naraku feel like that at some point. The ache he used to feel just from Naraku's touch. His quickly building desire. . .Gods, he'd do anything to feel that again. The only man to ever make him feel that way. His eyes blinked open. All that desire. . . went up in smoke a long time ago. But his want to be touched by Naraku left him the moment he realized the other was being unfaithful. The thought of giving his body to his husband now was a nauseating thought.

"Inuyasha."

His eyes drifted over at the clipped tone. Naraku watching him with open irritation. He shifted, bringing his legs and arms closer around his body, making sure to remain covered as he looked up at Naraku. Red eyes drifted down at the shift in movement before looking back up into his eyes.

"I'll be out for the rest of the night. I won't be back in the morning and I'll be heading straight into the office."

No excuse. Those stopped running out a long time ago. "Is everything alright?" Making sure to keep his voice soft and concerned, blinking away the droplets that splashed into his eyes. "If there's anything I can do to help-"

"No. Nothing I can't handle on my own." Naraku broke in before stepping away from the shower and walking out of the bathroom.

He stood up, shutting off the water stream. Standing still as he listened to the spider go through their closet. No doubt bringing with him an overnight bag. He turned to climb out the shower, reaching for the white towel off the holder before wrapping it around his waist. Walking out the door to see Naraku throwing some clothes into a small duffel bag before zipping everything away. Leaving him to go and be with another. The spider walked towards him, bending down to silently kiss the corner of his lips and he couldn't help but tilt his head away slightly, seeing Naraku pull back from him with a look he couldn't place. A short staring match filled with unspoken words that ended by Naraku's speaking.

"I'll see you tomorrow." His husband's quiet words void of any emotion. His face impossible to read. Inuyasha watched him go to pick up his bag and leave out of their bedroom door. He watched the doorway as he listened to Naraku drive away. Wondering where everything went wrong between them and if he were crazy for suddenly hoping Naraku would walk back through the door and beg for his forgiveness.

* * *

It was while typing away at his keyboard that he was interrupted. A quick knock bringing with it a push of his door to greet him with Kikyo's smiling ways. "Hey boss. Your husband wanted me to relay a message to you from his assistant, Kagura. Says he wants to see you in his office in five minutes."

He nodded his understanding to her and felt her still standing there than actually seeing her. "Hey. . .Inuyasha." Her voice hesitant. "You've been acting a bit. . out of it these past few days. Is everything all right with you?"

His fingers stopped.

"It's just. . . you seem fine with everyone but me and if I did something to upset you then I'll do whatever I can to fix it."

He turned to face her, his untucked ponytail moving behind him at his small shift. Offering a tight smile her way. "I'm fine, Kikyo." He told her earnestly before furrowing his eyebrows in what came across as confusion. "Is their anything I should be upset with you about?"

She shook her head. "No. Was just. . just wondering I suppose." She uttered quietly.

"Then you have nothing to be concerned about." Another fake smile her way before he turned back towards his computer screen. "You can close the door behind you on your way out." He told her shortly.

"Oh. . .sure." Her uncertainty apparent as she did as she was told. As soon as the door was shut he brought his hands up to massage either side of his temple. Tiredness gripping him. Naraku hadn't been coming home for the past five nights and he didn't have to wonder who the spider laid his head down beside at night. Because it certainly wasn't him.

She was good, he'd give her that. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he'd have never known she was the one spreading her legs for his husband.

He'd barely seen Naraku these past few days. If he didn't see a glimpse of him during office hours, he didn't see him. He wondered what the spider could want from him as he stood up to go and find out. He left from behind his desk and out the door towards the elevators. Greeting everyone but his assistant as he walked across the floor. Feeling her looking to him as he gradually left her line of view.

Leaning back against the wall to the elevator as he forced his mind to remain blank. The doors parted and he froze as he stepped off the elevator.

His eyes fell before being consciously aware of his actions. Unable to resist taking in the tall frame before his eyes as the demon looked towards Kagura. The black Armani suit hugging his frame to perfection. Every toned muscle on clear display as his torso gave way to a slim waist. Hard legs clad in dark pants. A quiet strength about him in his relaxed stance. A dark jacket laid hanging over his left forearm. His locks coming to a stop at the back of his knees. A silver mass of bone straight locks.

An almost silent exhale passing his lips as the man suddenly turned slightly. His side facing him. He could see twin purplish-red stripes lined the demon's upper cheekbones. A stark contrast against the milky skin he possessed. For some reason he couldn't look away.

Until the appearance of Naraku walking from the hallway of his office grabbed his attention. Naraku donned in a light gray suit that hugged his large frame. His dark wavy locks lightly shifting around him as he walked closer to the silver haired demon. Red eyes intent as he offered a polite smile to the mysterious stranger.

"Sesshomaru," the hanyou greeted warmly. In a voice he recognized Naraku used only when dealing with high clientele or important associates. "It's good to see you again."

The demon stuck his own hand out at the one outstretched towards him. Both men never looking away as they latched on to the other. "It has been some time since our last encounter, hasn't it?" His voice deep and not at all what he expected. Nor the slight sliver of pleasure that ran throughout him at hearing it.

"If you're here, I take it you've reconsidered my offer I extended to you all those years ago. It's still on the table if you suddenly find yourself more open to the idea."

"Not me," the man named Sesshomaru told him blandly. "but my father. He's interested in seeing what your offer entails in greater detail."

"I see. You're here as a representative of sorts."

"Of sorts." He replied, body language screaming disinterest.

He suddenly had to hide a smile behind his hand. Knowing Naraku would be far from pleased at that response and the quick flash of a scowl confirming his thoughts.

"I'm sure your father will not be disappointed." The dark haired hanyou's voice dripping in polite professionalism. His red eyes suddenly shifting to his right, finally taking note of the silent hanyou standing by the elevators.

He straightened out at seeing he was spotted, doing his best to appear at ease as he walked closer to the pair of taller men. Looking pointedly towards the spider even at seeing the shift as the man turned to face his approach. Taking a quick inhale of the wonderful scent that hit him. Something naturally him mixed with a spicy undertone. It was intoxicating. But more than that, he was surprised to discover the man was a dog demon such as himself.

He quickly cleared his throat, feeling eyes drill into him from both sides. "Kikyo said you wanted to see me." He offered out to Naraku.

"Yes," he said before reaching out to grab him by his waist and he couldn't help the slight tensing of his body as he found himself closer to the dark haired man than he could remember being in months. Lips made to kiss his own and he tilted his head to the right slightly, feeling Naraku's body go rigid for a short moment before straightening out. He looked back, the other's face a calm mask but his eyes told a different story. "I want to introduce you to Sesshomaru Hino. Son to Toga Hino of Bakusaiga Investment Management."

The harsh squeeze to his hip telling him to be on his best behavior when speaking with Sesshomaru. He broke away from Naraku with a heated look of his own before turning to face the man his husband hoped to impress. He looked up, startled at seeing eyes like his own staring back at him. Molten pools of gold searching over his face. That much more pronounced by the crimson that adorned each eyelid. He felt so exposed. . .

He looked down at the hand thrust out towards him before looking back up into a mirror of amber. "Sesshomaru Hino."

"Inuyasha Adachi." He returned, making to pull away but found the grip on his hand unrelenting.

"I was aware Naraku had a partner but he failed to mention how captivating you were." He drawled with a quick glance in Naraku's direction.

His eyes widened as their hands met, not having expected to hear the almost flirtatious undertone in the demon's words. "Oh, well. I tend to stick to myself most of the time." He offered a quiet laugh but stopped at the sudden squeeze to his hand. Throwing a side eyed glance to see what Naraku's reaction was but only watchful red eyes greeted him before turning back to Sesshomaru.

Looking away only as his hand was released.

"You didn't tell me your husband looked this. . .enticing, Naraku." The demon said with a visibly slow once over that made the hanyou's palms sweat. He offered a strained smile Sesshomaru's way before turning to face Naraku. Watching the amused look over his husband's face as he looked on to the dog demon. Confusion and annoyance finding him the longer he took it in on his husband's face.

"I didn't see how that was relevant to our conversation." The dark haired hanyou deadpanned with a raised brow. The look in his eyes cool and observant.

"I suppose not." Sesshomaru replied coolly, turning to seemingly give the other his full attention. Even though his yellow eyes were clearly on his husband, he still felt as if he were being looked upon.

Naraku seemed to sense this as well. "We can talk business in my office," he gestured a hand towards his door. Professionalism finding him once more.

Sesshomaru turned back towards him and he watched with bated breath the hand that reached out for his own. He looked on helplessly as his hand was lifted while the silver haired demon bent over slightly at the waist. His glorious locks falling down around him at the movement. The lightest of pressures pressed on the back of his hand before Sesshomaru pulled away. A silent heavy breath left him as his eyes snapped up to meet with Sesshomaru's. Feeling rooted in place as the demon watched him with a smothering look he couldn't place. Finally taking note of the lavender crescent filled moon that rested in the center of his forehead, surrounded on either side by the silver bangs that fell into his eyes. He suddenly felt. . . overheated. "It was very nice meeting you, Inuyasha." The demon's voice a deep drawl of unspoken pleasure he had no clue how to react to.

He blinked, gently pulling his hand away. Unable to look away from the dog's eyes. "It was. . .nice meeting you as well, Mr. Hino. I hope you find everything satisfactory with my husband during your meeting."

Sesshomaru made a faint sound from the back of his throat before abruptly turning on his heel. His long straight locks swishing behind his tall chiseled frame as he disappeared inside Naraku's office.

He snapped out of it at remembering Naraku, turning to see red eyes watching him with an unreadable look. He swallowed nervously and the spider began walking a few steps backwards before walking in after Mr. Hino. Shutting the door softly behind himself.

He stood there, wondering what the look in the dog demon's eyes meant. No. Not meant. More like why. Why would the demon look to him like that. And more importantly, his reaction to it. He hadn't felt like this in such a long time. He looked to his left hand, turning it over. Half expecting to see a burn mark from where the demon pressed his lips. He stood there helplessly as his hand tingled from just one barely there kiss upon his flesh.

...

He stirred the sauce in the pot as he thought not for the first time the dog demon he'd met a few hours ago. And stilled as he pictured the look the man had sent his way and the way it made him feel even now. Sesshomaru had been. . .sensual. Every slight movement self assured and teasing at what he could offer. He'd never met anyone more breathtaking. Convincing himself he'd imagined the desire he'd seen in those golden eyes. Someone like that didn't look at people like him. Not like that. There wasn't a doubt in his mind the dog was a great lover. He imagined someone who looked like that having a new bed partner every night if they wished. While he. . .spent his nights alone now.

The sound of the garage door opening made him jump a little as he turned. To say he was surprised to see Naraku stroll in from the door that connected to the kitchen was an understatement. He hissed at burning his hand from his spot in front of the stove. Bringing a finger up to his mouth to cool the fiery sensation as he reached his other hand out to turn off the stove's top. Burning himself on the side of the hot pot in his carelessness.

Looking up at the larger hands that reached for his burning hand. Watching as Naraku looked it over before looking at him. Heart increasing at the gentle way he handled him. "It'll be fine in a bit." The spider told him.

He could already feel the burn diminishing. "I know." He told him quietly. Wanting to simultaneously push and pull his husband closer. Naraku's eyes piercing for a short moment before breaking away from him. He took a silent breath, running a hand through his now unbound strands as he leaned against the counter, watching as Naraku went to take a seat at the kitchen table. Hoping the guilt he felt at thinking of another man not easy to read. "Figured you'd be out again tonight." Hopeful Naraku had gotten tired of wherever he was and decided to come home.

"I'm not staying." The spider informed him and he nodded, heart in his throat. He shifted uneasily at being on the receiving end of his husband's unwavering stare. He turned to the cupboard, fishing out a plate to make his plate of food. Awkwardness building up within him at the silence that followed.

"What did you think of Hino." Naraku suddenly asked him and he slowed, throwing the other a confused look. Wondering if his thoughts had been apparent to Naraku.

"Uh, he's fine I guess." He muttered with a shrug he didn't truly feel as he went about loading his plate with his meal. "He seemed decent enough. Why?" Turning his head to look at the hanyou.

"I'm hoping to make his father one of our investors in the company. It appears Sesshomaru is hesitant to sign a contract with us. His father respects his son's word. If Sesshomaru for some reason doesn't believe it's a move suited in the best interest for his father's company my chance of working with the Hino's is closed off. I need him to sign that contract."

His brows met in the middle. "I'm sorry but it doesn't seem there's anything you can do. It seems he wasn't prepared to sign on with us years ago if I didn't misunderstand today's conversation. If he's reluctant then I don't see how you're going to get him to suddenly change his mind after all this time." He mused, freezing at the intense look directed his way. Watching as the spider stood up from his seat to stand before him once more.

"Unlike our first encounter, I believe I have something that may sway him this time. A better idea of how to convince him." He rumbled deeply and Inuyasha didn't resist the urge to look down once it came over him. "He's agreed to have another meeting with us tomorrow. I want you to discuss negotiations with him." He finished dispassionately, backing away from him. His words rougher and more of a demand. "Any questions or needs he may have, make sure that you see to it."

He looked confused but nodded nonetheless. Looking up to him. "Okay. Fine. I'll do it." He replied easily. "What time's the meeting?"

A smirk flitted across the hanyou's lips before turning to the garage. "I'll let you know." A simple hand in the air his sign of departure as he walked into the garage.

He watched the door in a daze before turning towards the table to eat another meal alone. Eyes not belonging to his husband plaguing him for the rest of the night.

Work passed by normally enough until his dark haired assistant poked her head in, her brown eyes looking to him. "Mr. Doi is on line two. He says it's urgent."

He turned to the phone at the mentioning of the spider, picking it up from its cradle. "Naraku."

"He'll be here in a few minutes." Already knowing Naraku referred to Mr. Hino.

He nodded even though he knew the other couldn't see him. "Okay. I'll let Kikyo know to give him top priority."

"You won't be holding the meeting here. He's expecting you downstairs."

"Fine," he said in exasperation. "I don't see how discussing the contract at his father's company will make much of a differe-"

"You will be accommodating to him, Inuyasha." Naraku reminded him shortly. He made to ask what his husband meant by that but came up short at hearing the line disconnected.

He dropped the phone back before standing up, looking to his watch. Seeing it was almost two. He'd better get going if he were to meet Sesshomaru. He left his office and made his way to the elevators, hitting the button for the first floor. Closing his eyes in a loud exhale, feeling more nervous than he expected.

The doors parted and he walked out, seeing Mr. Hino standing by the building's main doors. The dark gray suit molding to him. His abundance of silver tresses bound behind him in a high ponytail that lay down his back. His elfin ears sticking out and adding to his ethereal features.

His step faltering slightly as he noticed the single lavender rose in the demon's grasp. He looked up, golden eyes trained on him at his approach. He came to a stop before him, a question in his eyes. He was mesmerized as Sesshomaru walked closer. Looking down at feeling fingers slip into his own, warmth gripping him as the rose was given to him before the dog closed his hand over his fingers. The rose trapped in his grasp.

He let out a small huff of laughter, the corner of his lips tilting upwards as he looked to Sesshomaru. "I don't think anyone's ever given me a rose for a simple business meeting. Thank you, Mr. Hino."

"Please. Sesshomaru will suffice. And I believe. . .flowers are just one of the many things you deserve. Inuyasha."

He blinked, swallowing as he took a step away from the quickly heating space between them. "We should. . . we should probably get going."

They stood there for a quick moment before the older dog suddenly moved aside, a hand gesturing towards the doors behind them. "After you."

Inuyasha looked to the piercing stare looking to him before walking to the parting doors. Hearing the demon follow him out.

He walked forward, fingering the purple rose in his hand. He stopped as he realized he had no idea where he was going. He stopped, letting the demon catch up to him. Sesshomaru's hands in either pocket of his slacks. The perfect image of one at ease.

"It wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable." He rumbled quietly.

"No. I'm fine." He assured. "I just realized I'm more out of tune with things than I originally thought." He held up the rose, holding it up as he marveled at its beauty. "Something as simply receiving a gift throws me off balance. I can't remember the last time someone's given me something just because." He whispered more to himself than to the man beside him.

He looked back to see Sesshomaru watching him before the other looked away. "Was my husband's company not to your liking? Was there a certain reason you feel the need to hold our meeting at your father's company?"

The demon's lips curved to the side, fang making an appearance before the other's indifferent mask slipped back into place. He couldn't help but feel as if he'd amused Mr. Hino somehow.

"Naraku's building is fine. I just wanted a change of scenery while we talked over business." He explained, looking to the hanyou from the corner of his eye. "Does that upset you?"

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "I guess it doesn't really matter now that you've explained it."

Sesshomaru made a humming sound from the back of his throat before suddenly stopping and felt himself stop as well in response. Realizing they'd walked across the parking lot without him even paying attention. He watched the dog walk around the driver's side of a silver Lamborghini Murcielago, the door lifting upwards. The passenger side door rose and he hopped in the seat, the door closing behind him.

Remembering to buckle as he watched Sesshomaru push the button to start up his engine before pulling out of the space. Appearing comfortable behind the wheel as he handled the massive hunk of metal. He looked away as thoughts he knew he shouldn't be thinking flitted through his mind. Opting to stare at the lavender rose, twirling it between his fingers.

"It suits you."

He looked over, Sesshomaru's eyes on the road and he looked back to his flower. "It's beautiful." He breathed. Taking in its features as a question came to mind. "Why purple?" He asked, suddenly filled with the need to see the dog's face as he answered.

He stayed quiet as he quickly looked from the corner of his eyes. "Magnetism." He supplied suddenly. "Enchantment. Majestic. Presented to the recipient who holds a charm that makes them almost irresistible." His voice sounding almost dispassionate but he had the feeling the demon was anything but. "The very first meeting has enticed the giver of these flowers. They can not resist the object of their desires." His words fading away into silence.

He looked to Sesshomaru. "Enchantment can be fleeting." He said before looking back to the single flower that said so much. "Nothing about this suggests permanence."

Hoping those words filled in the things he didn't need to say. If the long look sent his way and following silence were any indication, he was sure Sesshomaru understood.

...

He placed the rose in one of the cupholders between them before climbing out of the car. Going to stand by Sesshomaru as the valet made his way around to the driver's seat before driving off.

He turned to face the restaurant, impressed at recognizing the familiarity. Not so much at seeing where their "meeting" was going to take place. This was clearly crossing the line into something other than business. Normally, eating with a business associate was nothing to ponder over but not with a man such as Mr. Hino.

He didn't say anything, simply followed Sesshomaru inside. It was a fairly short affair, a waiter led them towards seats away from the majority of the diners. Only a few other tables scattered around them filled with visitors. He ordered after Sesshomaru, a staring match ensuing once the human left them.

He tilted his head. "What reservations do you have with signing with my husband? Any concerns you may have are my job to clear up any miscommunication. Feel free to ask any questions you may have."

Sesshomaru watched him as he leaned forward suddenly. "Do you find me attractive."

His lips parted slightly in shock. "I don't see how that pertains to you singing on to become an investor in my husband's car manufacturing."

The dog's eyebrows quirked up, face unimpressed. "You did say feel free to ask any questions I may have. And you've failed to answer."

"Relating to business." He stressed. "That question hardly seems appropriate here considering I'm legally bound to another."

"Hn. I believe fair exchange is reasonable. For every question you answer, I'll answer one in return."

He shook his head. "This is supposed to be business."

"In my eyes, it all seams together." He responded coolly.

He knew Naraku would not be pleased if he didn't try everything he could to wrangle in Sesshomaru and his father. He was doing this for his marriage. Hoping scoring this would earn him favor in the spider's eyes.

He looked back into watchful amber. "Fine. But as long as we're clear I have a right not to answer anything I deem too personal."

"We'll see." The demon responded and he looked to him with unimpressed eyes. "You didn't answer the question."

"Yes. Yes I find you attractive. Though I'm sure you know that. I suspect it's more about getting me to admit more than anything." At seeing Sesshomaru unresponsive, he continued. "My turn. My husband told me about the very same offer he extended to you years ago. If you've sought him out now it has to be for a reason. You're obviously more open to the idea of working with him but you still hesitate. Why?" He asked.

"I don't trust Naraku. He's a shady individual who will turn on those closest near him just to see his own success. My father can appreciate his drive but questions his loyalty in the years to come. There is no doubt business would flourish between us but at what price? Business relations are not needed between us. It is merely whether it would prove to be a worthwhile investment to partake in."

He nodded. No wonder Naraku seemed desperate to bind with the Hino's. He'd assumed both would be entering the agreement on equal footing but the Hino's held all the cards. They must have something his husband wanted.

He thought to Sesshomaru's view on his husband and couldn't bring himself to defend him.

"Why stay in a loveless marriage?"

His eyes snapped up to meet with the other. "I have my reasons." He muttered while looking away.

"Not good enough, Inuyasha."

He sighed. "My husband. . .is all I've ever known. All I have besides my mother. I may not love him but I still care for him and think my marriage can be saved. Feelings don't just turn off because you want them to. We have history."

"You've only ever slept with one man?"

"That's two questions," he told the other with a pointed look. "What will it take for you to do business with Naraku?"

"The contract. . .would have to be revised. For a shorter time frame. Test our compatibility before tying ourselves together. A trial period. Some of his demands are ridiculous. He wants much financial support for very little result in production and no guarantee of an incline in sales in the years to come."

He licked his lips, biting his lip at seeing the demon track the movement. "I'm sure he'll be open to negotiation."

"My earlier question."

He nodded. "Yes. Naraku is the only man I've ever. . ."

The waiter came with their food and drinks then before leaving. He stabbed at his steak before dunking it into his potatoes and gravy before lifting the portion to his mouth. His taste buds exploding. Chewing thoughtfully as he thought of his next question. "How long before you lose interest in the idea of possibly investing in us?"

Sesshomaru chewed his food before swallowing. "I believe my father would be willing to extend the time if the negotiations are within reason. Two. Three months."

That was more than enough time to revise the contract. He'd go over it with Naraku and see what he wanted to include-

"You're aware of the affair your husband is having. Why do you keep silent?"

His heart stopped. "H-How do you know that?"

"I make it my business to know about the things I've taken an interest in. I don't enter into something without knowing every thing about the people I associate with."

"And what is it that you're interested in Mr. Hino. So far it seems you've only cared to know about things pertaining to me." He finished in slight confusion. Wonder.

Sesshomaru didn't shift at the following silence. His gaze unwavering and seeming to say so much while not revealing much at all.

"That look in your eye," he breathed out before he could stop himself. Feeling trapped and mesmerized all in one. "You shouldn't look at me like that."

The demon's crossed his fingers together. Brow raising sightly for the quickest moment. "And how is that I look at you. Inuyasha."

He slowly shook his head. "You should really stop. Before I begin to think that I'm not imagining what I see there. That you really want me the way you seem to. It's not right."

"Would it really be so bad, Inuyasha." He asked quickly, leaning in closer. "Me wanting you." He breathed with a sensuality unrivaled. He couldn't help but let his eyes roam over Sesshomaru's features before remembering himself.

He looked away before nodding his head. "Yeah. It would be," he replied softly. "There's no possible way for you to have me. I'm a married man, Mr. Hino."

"Hn." The silver haired man reached for his glass of red wine. "Your husband truly is a fool. Even with the way he treats you, you're still loyal to him."

He winced internally at the blatant mention of the treatment he chose to accept in his marriage but remained to appear unbothered as far as external features went. "Two wrongs don't make a right, Mr Hino." He reminded him.

"No," Sesshomaru drawled slowly with a nod. "I suppose not. But they tend to make one feel better."

He grinned, silent laughter leaving him. It seemed like something the other would say. "Revenge isn't always sweet."

"My earlier question then. If not for revenge, why do you choose to appear ignorant of your husband's affair?"

He made to rest his chin across his hands as he placed his elbows onto the table. "Well. . .I," he licked his lips, nerves getting the better of him. "I guess it ties into my earlier answer. I still very much care for my husband, Mr. Hino." He swallowed. "But more than that I suppose is a fear," he went on as he spoke his fear aloud for the first time to a virtual stranger. "Fear of being alone after losing the only love I've ever known. Even if I have to share him, I'll still have a part of him with me."

He looked away from Sesshomaru. Knowing the other had to think him weak with every truth he revealed. It wasn't as hard as he imagined admitting these things.

"What has he done to you?" He raised his head at the inquiry, the words unmasked as it wasn't hard to see just how appalling Sesshomaru thought his thoughts were. The demon looked to him in observation. As if studying something complex. "I never would've took you for the type to sit back and accept such treatment. Has your self esteem really took that big of a hit that you've accepted becoming second place in the eyes of your husband."

He jerked back as if slapped. "You think I'm second place?" His face showing his surprise, eyebrows raising upwards. His tone obviously conveying the demon's words ridiculous. "I may share him but I'm the one he's still married to. I'm the one living in our home. "That. . .that bitch," he hissed, face hardening as he looked to the impassive demon before him. Anger filling him at seeing Sesshomaru unchanging. "Is the one who has to hide her relationship with my husband. If anyone's inferior it's her. Not me."

The sounds of the restaurant around them filled the space between them for a short moment. Inuyasha doing his best to not fidget under the older man's stare. "That large home. . .means nothing. He doesn't spend his nights there with you and he's bought her a home of her own. Your marriage. He's clearly shown you the value he places on your union. Their are only a handful of the staff that aren't aware of your husband's infidelity. Your position can easily be replaced. Make no mistake, Inuyasha. Naraku plans to leave you for that woman of his. And he will. As soon as he finds a way to lose as little as possible in the process. And when he's wrung every ounce of usefulness out of you.

He felt breathless. "Your lying," he started uncertainly, face pinched. "He. . .He knows I have no one but him. Our past goes beyond anything he could have with Kikyo. He wouldn't leave me." He stood up from his seat and Sesshomaru did the same. Face frowning as he looked to the man in front of him. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Hino but I'll be taking my leave now. I'll inform my husband of the concerns you've presented to me and will work on seeing to them immediately." He said coldly, leaning forward to place his hands on the table between them. His voice lowering. "Any personal issues inside my marriage do not concern you. It's just business between us from here on out. I urge you to remember that if you wish to keep any form of a cordial relationship between us, Mr. Hino." Inuyasha watched himself being watched, the silver haired demon's face perfectly blank. He watched as the demon suddenly lowered himself back into his seat. Eyes raising up to meet with his and he instantly felt rooted to the spot.

"I wonder. . . how you would react if you knew the proposition your husband presented to me."

He eyed him, head twisting in suspicion. "What proposition?"

"You say your not inferior in your husband's eyes, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's words harsh and clipped while still maintaining his calm air. "Then why is it that your husband was all too willing to offer you to me at the exchange for a business deal. Why is that you think we're here? He's using you in hopes I'll cave in to his wants. He's placed his money. His business. Over you Inuyasha. What will it take for you to open your eyes and see what's right in front of you? Any love he might have had for you is gone. He was willing to let me fuck you in order to advance his career." He sneered, eyes flashing with something that passed too quickly to name. "What does that tell you, Inuyasha. Any value on your life is nonexistent in his eyes."

His breath left him and he looked around at the deadly quiet that descended over the restaurant. Eyes trained onto them and his embarrassment engulfing him at realizing every word of the demon's reality check had been heard. He urged his feet to move. He made to run past Sesshomaru but fingers wrapped around his arm in a vise grip. The demon once more on his feet and looking down to him. Face hard. Jaw tight. "Your run from your truth. How interesting."

He turned tear filled eyes Sesshomaru's way. The few experimental tugs letting him know he wasn't going anywhere if the demon didn't wish it. "Let me go. Please." He whispered, overly aware of the eyes trained on them. Inwardly pleading for Sesshomaru to let him go. Quickly backing up a few steps at the hand that released him. Tears pouring down his face before turning to run from the restaurant.

He didn't stop there. He ran like a mad man through his tears until fatigue made him slow down. Sitting down at a bus stop, trying to catch his breath but the tears made it difficult. An almost silent purr of an engine made him raise his head, heart threatening to rise from his throat. Sesshomaru watching him from the driver's seat of his Lamborghini. The passenger window rolled down.

"Get in."

He shook his head. "Leave me alone, Sesshomaru. I have no wish to see you further."

"Inuyasha. Get in the car. You won't like the consequences if I have to get out."

His lip curled back over his fang before he stood up, walking off in the direction opposite of traffic. Bringing his arms around himself as he began walking, having no idea where he was going.

He heard the demon behind him too late. The other gripping his arm before harshly yanking him around and back towards the parked car. Handling him like a ragdoll. The demon opened the door on his side before letting him go. "Get in the car, Inuyasha." His voice holding no room for argument.

He looked to the demon helplessly before letting out a sound of frustration. Throwing himself into the seat. Buckling himself in before crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. Refusing to look at Sesshomaru at the door that closed behind him. Glaring forward the whole time Sesshomaru took walking around his vehicle and dumping himself into his seat.

Silence between them as Sesshomaru drove.

Thoughts and recent events flowing through his mind until he could keep quiet no more. "What is it that you want from me?" Turning his head to the left. "You seem to know every little detail about my marriage. I honestly doubt your trying to help me from the goodness in your heart. You've twisted my world around until I'm not sure what I want to do anymore. So what do you want. Your doing all this for something. What do you want from all this?"

The car came to a stop at a red light and Sesshomaru turned to face him. "If I said I wanted you, would you believe me?"

"You don't even know me." He countered.

"As soon as you stop fighting the attraction you feel for me and let me in, that can change."

"Why. Why me."

"I knew as soon as you looked to me. Your eyes tell a story. Despite the position you've placed yourself in, the fire within still burns. I find you fascinating."

He nodded as if having confirmed something to himself. "It's infatuation. It'll wear off in time. You'll go and potentially do business with Naraku and I'll go back to my life. There is no hope for you and me."

"Allow yourself more than what you think is available to you. You deserve more than what you're getting. There's much better out there for you."

He looked away at the light that turned green. "There is no one."

"I desire you Inuyasha. Let me take care of you."

"No. You don't," he whispered adamantly as he looked out the window. "You don't know me to say that." He turned back to see golden eyes watching him. "I'll prove it to you. Stay the night with me. . .and I'll show you." He left his hand drift over, letting his fingers comb through the end of the demon's bound strands as he looked to him.

"You may show me all that you wish. Only if you accompany me to my home." He said nothing. Fingers linked with his own and he looked down, watching their entwined hands and the heat the demon brought with him. His darker tone meshing with the other's milky complexion. This was so wrong. But that didn't stop him from slowly nodding his agreement.

Neither said anymore as they stayed hand in hand. His stomach clenching in anticipation and nervousness at what he was about to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** : This chapter contains a lemon you won't find here. I feel as if not reading it takes away something from this chapter but that's my opinion. You can find the missing piece on my **A03** account.

"The best way to killing a rose is to force it open when it is still only the promise of a bud." - Jose Saramago

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

He pulled the other hanyou with him around the building, eyes looking for any indication they'd be caught sneaking about school property while classes were going on.

Deeming the coast to be clear of any school staff, he turned back around to see dark red eyes looking to him in amusement. The older boy pulling him closer and he didn't resist the pull.

"Couldn't wait until after school?" The dark haired hanyou asked him and he sighed at the lips that nipped at his bottom lip before making their way down his chin to stop at his neck.

"Need you." He told his boyfriend as he dropped down to his knees before the senior. Rubbing across the bulge beneath gray sweats, looking up to see Naraku's lids drop over his eyes. He tugged the front down, his need for the other boy growing with every passing second. Thoughts of their activities last night plagued him all throughout his morning classes. He needed to take the edge off. Naraku always made him feel hot. He didn't think he'd ever want anyone more than he did the spider.

* * *

What a time for that memory to make itself known. He hadn't recalled that particular event in decades. How odd.

"Having second thoughts?"

He blinked, seeing they were at a standstill. He leaned forward in his seat, taking in the massive size of the mansion. It was beautiful. Something of this caliber is what he'd expect from Sesshomaru. He looked down, seeing their hands were still joined. He made to pull away but the demon only tightened his hold in response. Knowing the demon expected an answer. "Yes." He whispered honestly.

Sesshomaru nodded, making to release the hanyou but Inuyasha wouldn't let him. His turn to keep the demon close. Suddenly not wanting the pleasant warmth gripping him to disappear.

"I won't think any less of you Inuyasha. I'll still want you tomorrow as much as I do now. Whether you give yourself to me or not."

He smiled, a bit of sadness behind it. The demon's words making him feel as if he had to see this through more than ever. "You don't know what you say, Sesshomaru. I'll make you see."

"You don't have to do this."

"I know. Kiss me," he leaned closer, eyeing the silver haired demon's lips before snapping his eyes up to see the other's intense gaze. "Don't. . . don't let me think about it."

Sesshomaru slowly leaned his head closer and impatience found him as he quickly closed the space between them. And instantly regretted it.

He leaned forward more, Sesshomaru's taste nothing like he'd ever experienced with Naraku. The demon pressed back and his lips were demanding and invading. Not afraid to slide his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth to search out the hanyou's own. Following after Sesshomaru when he realized the man made to move away. Blinking his eyes open at the hand that held him at bay by his shoulder. Unable to help looking down to the dog's mouth. "Never been kissed like that." He muttered to himself before slumping back into his seat. Bringing a hand to his forehead as he looked out the window. "Shouldn't have kissed you."

"You asked me to."

"I know. I could've done this without kissing you. Now I'm thinking of how much I want you to do it again."

"I couldn't have. Look at me."

He swallowed down the lump in his throat but gradually turned his head to Sesshomaru. "Will you go inside with me?"

He gave a silent breath, turning toward the demon's home. His lips tingling from where Sesshomaru had touched him. If he felt that way from a mere kiss. . . he wondered what else Sesshomaru would make him feel. He imagined Sesshomaru's generosity as a lover many times but never thought he'd ever get to know for himself. The demon was giving him one last out but the desire to see their skin tones pressed together in a different light was too tempting to pass on. He really shouldn't have kissed him.

He looked back to Sesshomaru before turning to open his passenger door, climbing out and hearing the other do the same.

Walking up the massive curved driveway towards the large dark double doors. Testing one of the handles and walking inside once it gave away. Completely blown away by the sheer size of the room before him. Modern elegance everywhere he turned as he ventured further inside. Silver and black seeming to be the dominant theme throughout the space. He turned at the sound of the door closing behind him. Sesshomaru leaning against the door as he watched him, hands in either of his pants pockets. How was it possible to look that good, he thought as he drunk the sight of the other in as well. "What happens now?"

Sesshomaru pushed off the door with his foot, coming to stand before him. "Now. . .I pour us a drink because it appears as if you could use one. Come." He held out his hand and Inuyasha offered out his own, following behind Sesshomaru as he guided them through his home. Taking in every detail as he went.

Sitting at the stool he was directed to as the demon went around to the other side to enter the kitchen. "Your home is beautiful." He told him once he came closer with two large glasses and a bottle of red wine in hand.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid I can't take the credit for it. It is merely the end result of large sums of money paid out to interior designers." He said while pouring their drinks into their glasses. Reaching down with a clawed hand to pick up an wine filled glass before holding it out towards the hanyou. Their fingers brushing as he reached out to take it. "I'm hoping I'll be able to include a new addition here really soon." He rumbled before finally letting go.

He smirked into his glass as he brought it up to his lips, watching the demon from over his glass and noting the demon mirroring his movements. But eventually shut his eyes as he tipped the wine back, the liquid going down much faster until the glass had nothing left to give. Bringing the glass down with a light gasp, seeing a raised brow directed his way.

"You're nervous." The demon deadpanned, holding out a hand to pour the hanyou another fill.

"I believe I have reason to be," his own dark brow raising upwards at the demon's observation. "I'm committing myself to one of the biggest sins. Laying with someone other than my husband. With a man I barely know." Reaching out for the glass handed back to him. Not hesitating to take a sip. "On top of that, I haven't had sex-" Looking down from Sesshomaru. Choosing instead to lightly finger around the rim of his glass. "Well. . .lets just say its been a while since I've been touched." He finished quietly, making sure to take small sips of the dark liquid as he avoided looking to the silent demon.

"I'm afraid you won't evoke much sympathy from me." The other replied after a moment. Pouring himself another refill. "Feeling guilt over someone who doesn't show you the same courtesy is foolish. Once you walked through the doors of my home, you sealed your fate. For tonight, you belong to me."

He'd thought as much. He looked up to Sesshomaru, noticing the other walk around the counter to sit directly beside him on the stool next to his right. The passing thought of not minding belonging to the silver haired demon for the night coming and going. Their eyes met. "Why haven't you laid with your husband?" Sesshomaru asked him.

He let out a low huff of laughter as he looked forward with a shake of his head. "And here I was thinking that you knew everything." He mumbled, taking a dainty sip. Enjoying the growing pool of warmth settling in the pit of his stomach. He licked his lips before chewing on his bottom lip. Thinking of the best way to answer the dog's question. "The thought of him touching me. . .knowing he'd been with someone else disgusted me. Just the thought of giving him my body made my skin crawl. And he stopped trying a long time ago." He finished with a frown, downing the last of his drink before setting it down. His brow furrowed as a thought came to him, turning his body completely towards his companion for the night. "Naraku may be a bastard amongst other things but. . .he wouldn't have made it where he is today without knowing certain things. You say he hopes to use me in order to get what he wants from you. He wouldn't do that if he didn't have reasoning to think it could work." Ignoring the roll in his stomach at the thought of being little more than a pawn to push his husband's agenda. Pushing that aside for the moment. "Now why would he think that Sesshomaru?" He asked knowingly, voice taking on a huskier tone. "Is he right? Do you really desire me to such an extent?"

The demon raised his drink to his lips as he never broke eye contact before handing the glass out towards him. He took it, returning the gesture as he handed it back towards him.

"I'll admit that the insinuation of you and me he put out gave me pause. The idea was too tempting not to consider. Though the only thing I've agreed to was our meeting." He finished, making a show of turning the glass in his hand, taking a sip from the exact place Inuyasha's lips had been before handing him the glass once more. He took it. "Does that upset you? Knowing that I may decide investing in Naraku's business is more trouble than it's worth. Even after laying in my bed."

He placed his own lips where Sesshomaru's had been as he took his own sip. A sliver of thrill going through him at the intimacy of such a simple action. Despite knowing the feel and taste of the man before him. Seeing Sesshomaru's eyes taking in his every moment made a heat spread throughout him. "Naraku and his plans can rot in hell. I would never give my body away for any reason such as that. I'm not his whore he can use at will. I'm not doing this for Naraku or the company." He passed the glass back across them. "If you decide to venture into business with Naraku, that's entirely your choice. Don't let anything that happens here tonight sway your decision. As far as I'm concerned, that matter is entirely in your hands now. Tonight is not about trying to please him and his wants."

The demon finished off the last of the wine before setting it down. "What is tonight for you, Inuyasha."

"Tonight. . . is just for me. Not worrying about a man that doesn't give a damn about me." Saying those words aloud left a bitter taste on his tongue but he forced himself to acknowledge that truth. "I just want to be wanted. I want to pretend that tonight is my everyday reality. Just one night. . . to be selfish."

His breath hitched as Sesshomaru stood up from his seat between them, a clawed hand reaching down to cup his cheek before placing his forehead against his. "I'm going to kiss you now."

He nodded in a daze, his eyes slipping shut as he met Sesshomaru in another lip lock. Slow. Nice. He moaned at the hand that drifted down his neck. Heat left behind in its trail. He denied himself air as he chose to remain pressed against the demon and whined when he pulled away. Breath heavy as he looked down to the hand presented to him. He didn't hesitate to take it as he rose from his seat. Sesshomaru gripping his slim waist as he made himself familiar with his taste. Their tongues a lazy dance as Inuyasha placed his arms around the demon's neck. Moans passing between their lips and reverberating throughout him. He pulled back to stare up at him. "You kiss really well." He whispered as if speaking any louder would ruin the moment.

"I could get drunk off you." Sesshomaru husked, already leaning down to capture his lips once more.

"I think that's the wine." He said teasingly against the lips barely pressing against his.

"You taste better." The dog returned before closing the distance. Indulging himself in that sinful insistent mouth. Breaking away once he felt a hardness press into him. "That's what you make me feel, Inuyasha."

His eyes fluttered shut at the lips that found a spot on his neck. Hugging him closer as he looked out before himself unseeingly. The breathless exclamation of "Take me to your room," leaving him and making the demon in his arms still. A chaste kiss on his neck before watching Sesshomaru pull away from him. Grabbing his hand before leading them towards a grand case of stairs before walking towards the large white double doors. Sesshomaru pushing one of the doors open and pulling him in behind him.

The large silver, white and black covered bed a beacon as they made there way further in. Surprised when they bypassed the mattress completely to stand in front of the closet. Their reflections looking back at them. Looking to the demon who stood behind him.

"Look at us," Sesshomaru spoke in his ear. "This is all you're allowed to let yourself think about tonight. Your only job tonight is to focus on me." He watched Sesshomaru pepper kisses down his face to rest at the crook in his neck. A bite followed up by a long lick that made his mouth fall open. His breathing decidedly more heavy. Every occasional glance his way making him feel as if could lose himself here on the spot.

"Strip," came the sudden command muffled against him before feeling the demon's heat move away. He made to turn towards him but was stopped short at the feel of hands on his shoulders. "Face the mirror, Inuyasha. Allow yourself to see what I see." He told him before moving away completely. Their eyes locked as he watched Sesshomaru settle himself onto the mattress through the mirror.

He looked back to his own eyes. Hoping to see what the silver haired demon saw. The pain he spotted always the first thing to greet him. The mental exhaustion that made him stay up at night. The slight darkness under his eyes making him seem older than his years. His long lashes curled high over his amber orbs. He blinked before leaning forward as something caught his attention. Breathing slowing at the brilliance staring back at him. It was small, barely noticeable behind all the anguish, but it was there. His mind going to a time when he'd been happy. That piece of him still alive. He'd never noticed. A clawed hand rising to touch under his eye as he stared at the last remaining trace of man he used to be.

He didn't look away as he brought his hand down to the first button of his shirt. Making quick work of the first few as his brilliant gold looked to him. Peach tinted skin showing the more he revealed, looking to Sesshomaru as he pushed it off his shoulders to let it fall down around him. His toned lithe torso flexing as he went to undo the buckle of his belt. Dropping it before bringing his hand down to lower the zipper of his dark slacks. His pants lowering slightly from his slim hips as he brought his leg up behind him. Taking off his shoe before moving to the other. Taking a deep breath before sliding his pants down, his nakedness on full display as he stepped out of his pants. Sliding everything aside with his foot.

"All of it. You're mine tonight." He looked towards Sesshomaru in confusion before the cold sensation on his ring finger became known to him. He looked to it for a short moment before sliding it off. Dropping it on his pile of clothes. Sesshomaru standing up to walk to him, wrapping his arms around his middle. "Beautiful." He breathed out as their eyes stayed locked through their reflections. He shook, nerves mingling in with the direct heat pressed against him.

The people staring back at them were very beautiful and he didn't feel out place at the demon's side. He looked as if he belonged there. He didn't see the married man staring back at him. Didn't see the demon he knew he shouldn't be here with. All he saw was himself. For the first time in a long time. Standing before a man he pretended belonged to him.

He turned around, kissing the demon's chin before moving back. "I wanna see you." His words low and breathless, already reaching out to push the man's suit from his shoulders. Sesshomaru's eyes saying everything he didn't voice as he let the hanyou do with him as he pleased. He undressed him, taking in the muscles that became exposed to him under clear skin before helping Sesshomaru out of his black button down. Reaching down to belt and zipper that held up the gray pants before letting them fall. Lowering himself onto the balls of his feet as he assisted the demon in taking off his shoes. Putting everything to pile next to his own before facing the black boxer briefs that hid away the large bulge straining against the material. Biting his lip as he raised his hands to rest on either side of Sesshomaru's hips before curling the waistband from his waist. Slowly revealing the swollen length before finally allowing its freedom. It snapping up towards him as he lowered the briefs down hard legs. Tossing it with the rest.

"Come here, Inuyasha."

He looked towards the demon as he stood up. Lips meeting his, the hand on the back of his neck a comforting presence. He was here and he was wanted. If only for tonight.

He pulled away to see Sesshomaru looking at him with a seriousness he hadn't expected. "You believe by giving yourself to me it will prove that the desire I feel towards you is only fleeting." He stated but silently asking for clarification.

He took a visibly deep breath. "That's the general idea. Yes."

Those large steady hands traveling down his arms before lightly running over his sides. His eyes fluttering shut for a moment at the shiver that racked his frame. Grabbing one of the wandering hands before pulling him towards the bed.

He climbed up first, feeling the bed dip with Sesshomaru's added weight. He watched the demon lay down on his back against the pillows and followed after him. Straddling his hips as he looked down at the man under him. Lightly massaging the hard chest under his hands. Uncertainty finding him as he wondered what the man wanted. A hand reaching up to cradle his cheek. "I look forward to proving you wrong almost as much as I look forward to tonight." Came the softly muttered words before the hand took away its warmth. "Touch me, Inuyasha." The demon said lowly in a voice that made him want to close his eyes in a moment of weakness. Though he did no such thing. He didn't want to miss anything.

He let his hands drift lower, running the palm of his hands over each pink nipple a few times before letting his digits run over the chiseled stomach beneath him. Looking up to see bright eyes hidden behind crimson stained lids. Sesshomaru's breathing deep and slow.

Running the pad of his clawed fingers ever so carefully as he traced every dip and crevice. His nerves leaving him as he became familiar with the body beneath him. His own length rising as he became lost in the flesh before him.

...

Arms coming up around him as he slumped his body forward. Head resting in the crook of the demon's neck as they both breathed heavily into the space. The waters finally settling down around them.

He closed his eyes but didn't let himself fall into sleep. They only had a few hours left and he wanted to spend every waking moment with Sesshomaru. He didn't want to waste this night with him sleeping. Not when he was aware of what awaited him once he left the man's presence.

Kissing up a trail of pale flesh before he took Sesshomaru's lips against his. His hunger growing throughout the hours as he took Sesshomaru into his body over again and again. Despite the demon's words of him being sore but he didn't care. Only short bouts of rest between their otherworldly coupling. Joining bodies wherever they found themselves throughout the mansion before he had a desire to lay with Sesshomaru under the dark morning sky after seeing the breathtaking view of the ocean from the balcony connected to Sesshomaru's room. The beach deserted and still. It called out to him.

Which is where they found themselves as they waited for the sun to rise into view. Clouds adorning the dull orange and blue sky. The blanket shielding them from the sands as he watched the sky wrapped in the demon's arms. Watching the last few remaining minutes run out as the sun gradually rose higher. Their time was running out.

He leaned back into the chest behind him, closing his eyes against the cool light breeze that tousled their locks before feeling it die away.

"This doesn't have to be the end, Inuyasha. Don't let it be the end."

He breathed the other in. "You'll see." Was all he said. Everything in him hoping he'd be proven wrong.

"Does he pleasure you better than I? Who's touch do you crave?"

His body trembled slightly and the arms around him held him closer. "I don't think there's anyone who loves better than you." He whispered in the air.

"It could be like this all the time. We could leave here if you wish. You'd never want for anything if you were mine."

"Sesshomaru, please." He said desperately. "Don't make this harder on me than it already is."

The demon fell silent and he turned his head into his neck. Bringing a hand up to trace those lips, flashing to recent memories of them on his own. The demon kissing him as if he'd been trying to channel everything in him through the act.

"You're crying."

He quickly brought a hand up to his face in shock, feeling the moisture over the pad of his finger even before he pulled away to stare at it. "I'm crying." He said in disbelief.

Sesshomaru pulled him closer and dipped his nose into white locks. Kisses pressed into his hair as he heard the other mumble something that sounded suspiciously along the lines of, "I wish I knew you first."

He laid his head against him, suddenly wishing he'd met Sesshomaru earlier in life.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." He spoke before swallowing past the lump in his throat. "For giving me the best night of my life. For making me remember what it feels like to be wanted again."

"Always." Came the immediate reply, conviction ringing in the singular spoken word. "I'll come back for you. I'll come and get you."

He looked away with a raise of his hand lightly resting against his mouth, willing himself not to cry. Tears running silently down his face before quickly wrangling in his emotions. He turned back to the silver haired demon, bringing a hand up to gently thumb over his cheek. Forcing a small upturn of his lips he didn't feel as Sesshomaru looked into his eyes knowingly. Sesshomaru leaning his head down to press a long kiss against his forehead and he closed his eyes until his felt the other pull away. His turn to lean in, cool breath blowing across his lips as he closed the distance between them. His tears running down, his moisture mixing in with their own natural flavors. Both ignoring his sadness as they indulged in the feel of the other. The sun broke out from behind the last cloud. Its light shining down on them as they held onto one another almost desperately.

Never breaking apart as its light shone brightly across the lands. The sign looked to as the start of a new day.

Their time was up.

...

He walked in his bedroom to see a peculiar sight. Red eyes looked up at his entrance. Inuyasha watching as Naraku picked up the remote and pointing it at the television before turning back to face him.

He ventured further into the room, eyeing the dark haired hanyou lounging in their bed in a dark tee and dark silk pajamas. Tucked into bed as he sat up straight with the plush pillows at his back. The white haired hanyou watching those dark eyes taking in his disheveled hair and clothes. His tear streaked face as he walked in with his shoes in hand. Purple rose gripped in his fingers.

Walking to the closet as he placed the items on his side before walking out to stand before the tall dresser.

"I expected you back last night."

He paused, turning to peer over his shoulder only to face forward at piercing red eyes looking to him. "Yeah. Meeting ran longer than expected." He said, reaching in the dresser for a change of pajamas before making to pull his suit top off.

"I imagine you two came up with an agreement if your time spent within the other's presence is anything to go by."

He made to take off his button down and paused for the slightest moments before proceeding to shred his clothing. "Mr. Hino explained to me he'd be more willing for any business ventures between the companies if you were to allow certain provisions in the contract." He said speaking slightly over his shoulder and wasn't surprised at the silence that followed.

Because he knew what it was the other hanyou was seeing. What he himself had been seeing for the past few years of their marriage.

How he let himself imagine this moment. To be the one to walk into their home with the scent of another still clinging to his skin. Markings from someone else's touch littered across his back. His own back covered in oils. In places that would be impossible to reach on his own. This was that moment that the tables had been turned. But oddly enough he didn't feel as he thought would in this moment. There was no feeling of triumph. Didn't care if the spider was jealous like he once hoped he'd be. He didn't feel as he'd suddenly proven something to his husband as he stripped from his pants. All he felt was tired.

"Were you very accommodating." Naraku asked in a voice that he couldn't read. He didn't know if the hanyou was pleased or not that his husband had laid with the dog despite hinting at him to do so if that was it took to get Sesshomaru to sign. Though he hadn't understood at the time.

He picked up his change of clothes before turning slightly to his husband. Looking into unending red. "I was very accommodating to Mr. Hino. Almost as much as he was to me. I made sure to see to all his needs. That is what you wanted. . .right Naraku?" He finished before walking into the connecting bathroom. Leaning back against the door as soon as he closed it behind him. Heart trying to pound out of his body at what he just basically admitted to the other. Though he knew of Kikyo, there had never been any confession from Naraku. But he didn't regret a thing. Not this and definitely not last night.

He took a deep breath before heading towards the shower. Hating to wash away evidence of the silver haired demon but knowing that would be best if he was to cope with being apart from him.

He cleaned off and changed into his clothes before leaving the bathroom. Looking to Naraku, appearing deep in thought before turning to look at him. Inuyasha ignored him as he made his way around the other side of the bed, grabbing his pillow before turning back and making to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" He heard the spider.

"To bed." He replied towards his shoulder, not caring to see how the demon took to being left alone in their bed.

* * *

"Rin, print out five copies of this spreadsheet." Handing a single sheet of paper towards his new assistant. "Then it deliver it to Kagura on the fifth floor. She'll take it from there."

The brown haired young woman nodded as she reached across the desk to take the sheet of paper. "Right away, Mr. Adachi." Getting up from her seat as she went to do as she was told, brown eyes roving over the dark lettering as she disappeared from view.

He sighed as he turned to his office, board meeting so early in the day wearing him out more than he expected. Tiredness finding him as of late. Mental exhaustion dragging him down more than anything. Naraku had started spending his nights back in the same house. Work the main thing filling his schedule this past week. The reason why he came home late and woke up early. Finding any and every reason not to be around the other. His mother nagging him about said hanyou, wondering why he no longer came by with Inuyasha when he went to visit her and insisting he try harder to serve his husband. He always left her after that.

He pushed the door to his office open and instantly stilled at the beautifully brilliant bouquet of roses resting on his desk. Orange roses arranged in a large clear vase. Looking to them in thoughtful confusion. Rin must've forgotten to mention their arrival as she was the one who told him or delivered packages that came for him.

A shift from his left made him turn towards the dark couch and looked on in disbelief at the man that rose to his full towering height from his seat. A single orange rose in his hand as golden eyes looked to the surprised hanyou.

"Sesshomaru." He breathed in surprise before turning to shut his door behind him. Walking in further and closer to the demon. To the man who plagued his every dream of late. He looked down to the flower, so different from the purple one previously presented to him. His eyes furrowed as looked back up at the demon he now stood before. "What are yo-"

He held onto the other's shoulders at suddenly finding lips over his own. Slumping into those arms that came around to hold him before he could stop himself. Finding himself pressing against his heat even as his mind screamed for him to stop. Gods. . .he still smelled amazing.

Sesshomaru backed away from him and he couldn't look away. Turning his head at seeing Sesshomaru making to kiss him again. "Please. Stop." He said before the demon's mouth descended over his and he moaned at the intensity in the way he was kissed. Any protest dying on his lips as he was dragged back to that night in the demon's home. His body a constant thrum of energy as the demon led him to the couch. The two reliving the passion filled night they shared on the dark couch resting in his office.

Clutching to other as they lay in post bliss. The hanyou bringing the orange rose up to his nose as the demon played the role of the big spoon. Turning in his arms and smiling at the nuzzle he received to his neck before the demon backed off to stare at him. And his smile gradually lessened as they laid in the silence.

"My father and I decided not to invest in Naraku's company. We will not be signing on as partners. Naraku wasn't too pleased when I informed him of this during our meeting."

He nodded. "Only if that is truly your wish and not because of what happened between us." Hoping the demon didn't think not signing up with them would somehow get him.

"It is. We've signed on with another company."

He took a deep breath. "What will you do now?"

"I believe that is a question I should be asking you." He murmured as he brought a hand up to stroke over the hanyou's face.

"Sesshomaru. I'm married."

The dog's brows moved closer to one another. "I'm aware of your marital status, Inuyasha. You owe no more loyalty to that vile-"

He slowly shook his head, effectively cutting off the other's words. "I hold feelings in my heart for Naraku no longer. Whatever we had is dead. I've accepted that. You helped me to realize what I didn't want to see. And I can't go back to that. Living that way."

"Then come with me, Inuyasha. You have a place by my side and I want you. I told you I would come back for you."

"You did," he said with a nod. "And I want to go with you more than anything. But I can't."

Sesshomaru frowned. "I don't understand."

"Sesshomaru. . . I'm married. It doesn't appear to bother you but it should. Because it bothers me. I can't give myself to you the way you deserve if I have things holding me back. I don't want any time with you to be tainted with the memory of the downfall of my marriage. I can't be with you because. . .I don't even know myself anymore. That night with you helped me realize I've lost touch with the person I used to be. I want to find him again. And I need time alone to do that. So I can't be with you. Not right now."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and a shaky breath left him as he leaned down to press his lips over the crescent marking in the center of the dog's forehead. "Do you hate me now?" He whispered.

Sesshomaru brought up a hand to close over his own. The hand with the flower. "No. I won't say I'm not disappointed but I can't say I don't understand."

"Also. . .I want you to take this time to figure out what it is you really feel for me. I think the time apart will do that. If building a life with me is something you really want to commit yourself to. If you can wait for me. . ." He broke off at the lips that found his hand.

"I don't need time to tell me what I already know but if this is what you need to become mine. . ."

"It is." He assured.

"Then I will wait for you, Inuyasha. And use the time apart to better myself." He declared before leaning closer to his lips. "What I failed to inform you of were the purples roses final meaning. It seeks to convey that the giver has fallen in love at the very first sight. This time will prove to you that what I feel for you is far from fleeting but undying and all consuming." He pressed forward to tear streaked lips and Inuyasha kissed back as if his life depended on it. The tears falling without disruption as he watched the demon pull away from him to rise from his position on the couch.

He sat up, watching the demon begin to cover up his nakedness and reached for his own shirt. Donning it before standing up. Slight panic going off in him. "How will you find me?"

Sesshomaru straightened out his suit top before turning to face him. "I would track you down anywhere. I'll come for you."

He nodded and leaned up on the balls of his feet to meet the face that came towards him. Too impatient to wait. Putting everything he wasn't yet ready to say in his kiss and felt Sesshomaru do the same. He pulled away reluctantly. "I guess this is goodbye." He managed to choke out with a bite of his lip.

"For now." Sesshomaru muttered with a thumb of his hand under Inuyasha's eye before turning towards the door and walking through it with a soft click behind him. Inuyasha watching him disappear from his life.

He sat on the couch. The scent surrounding him and the warmth beneath him making it seem as if the demon never left. He sat there in a daze before putting the rest of his suit back on and going to sit behind his desk. Hand going to the phone on his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Adachi."

"Rin. Inform my husband I'll be taking my leave early and will be expecting to see him later this evening."

"Right away, sir."

He hung up the call and sat there in thought before abruptly turning to his computer screen. Fingers flying over the keyboard as he typed in what he wished to search for. Leaning forward as he caught something that grabbed his attention.

 _One meaning of the orange rose is fascination. These flowers show that they are wanted, desired, and that your passion runs deep for them. Expressing one's more passionate, emotional side._

 _The orange rose also celebrates all new beginnings. When new ventures begin. The beginning of a journey._

Not yet Sesshomaru, he thought. Sesshomaru had been ready to start a life with him. But he wasn't and wished he were. He had to be free to love Sesshomaru completely. He couldn't let another relationship fall apart again. But more than that, he wanted to get to know himself again. He had to love himself first before attempting to love someone else.

He stood up and made for the door. Knowing the first thing he would do when he returned to the house he shared with the spider. It stopped being a home long ago.

It was time he took his life back.

* * *

AN: Edited **05** / **10** / **2017**.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** : Yo. Shout out to the anonymous reviewer who literally took the time to leave a comment on most if not all of my stories. I definitely felt the love. Hope this chapter holds you over for a time.

"A rose must remain with the sun and the rain or its lovely promise won't come true." - Ray Evans

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

"Inuyasha?"

He cast a quick look towards the doorway of the bedroom before turning his focus back on the black suitcase flung across the large bed. Zipping up the rest of his belongings before pulling it from off the bed and carrying it out the door. Slowly walking in to see Naraku standing in the living room, silent as his eyes looked over the large gym bag sitting on the floor by the front door.

"Inuya-"

Red eyes looked up at him before immediately dropping down to the case he carried. His own eyes drawn to the bouquet of wrapped white baby's breath resting in Naraku's large hand. His eyes rose up to look to Naraku but the hanyou's eyes were stuck on his suitcase.

"Your leaving."

He took a silent deep breath. "Yes." The other's eyes finally coming up to meet his own.

"Where will you go?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Guess I'll do a bit of traveling for a while and see where I end up."

"If I said I don't want you to go."

"It's a little too late for that now, Naraku. I never wanted to leave but I can't stay now."

"Will you ever come back."

"Aside from my mother, there's nothing left for me here. So I don't know."

"You fell in love with him."

"Like you fell for Kikyo."

"You know about Kikyo."

"I've always known."

"You never said anything."

"I didn't want to accept that I was losing you. Talking about it would make it more real."

"And now. Are you ready to talk about it now."

"I don't know. What would be the point now? I no longer care to know why you broke the vows of our marriage. It doesn't really matter anymore. At one point it did but not now. But I would like to know this much. Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Eventually I would have. I was going to divorce you."

He looked down, pulling the ring off his finger as he made to stand in front of his husband. He handed it out to him as he brought his head back up.

"What if I'm not sure what I want now?" The spider asked him quietly.

He grabbed the man's free hand before placing the ring in his hand, curling his fingers around it before pulling away.

"Even if I believed that you truly felt that way, we can never go back to the way it used to be."

"I did love you."

"I know."

Naraku held the ring back out towards him. "Keep it."

He shook his head. "I have no need for it anymore," gently pushing the hanyou's hand back. Looking to Naraku's eyes. "I want a divorce." He said softly. Naraku watching him for a moment before nodding his head.

He turned back towards his suitcase, grabbing it and walking towards the door. "Just so you know. . .I don't want anything from you. I could never bring myself to hate you but it's going to take some time for me to forgive you." He bent down, placing the strap of his bag across his chest before turning to the other. "Once the divorce is finalized, don't bother looking me up. There's no need for us to know how the other is doing. Let's leave whatever we had behind us." He turned towards the door before opening it. "Goodbye, Naraku."

He stepped through the door, leaving behind the only life he knew and never looking back.

* * *

 _Seventeen years later_

The water was beautiful here.

He'd been to many places over the years but never felt more drawn to such a place. When he visited Oahu three years ago, he had no intentions of staying. Yet, here he was. Making a life here in the state's capital, Honolulu. The third largest island of the Hawaiian islands.

Only returning to Tokyo nine years ago to tend to his mother's passing. Human lifespans seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. She'd been elderly and it was simply her time to go.

The cooling sand giving away under his bare feet as he walked along the beach. His footsteps washed away by the gentle tide of the water that came upon the shore. It teasing across his feet before receding back. The light wind flowing through his tresses playfully before moving on.

His eyes trained onto the sky that reminded him of the time spent with the demon of his past. Laying under the same blue and burnt orange clouded sky as the sun barely peeked from behind. Only this time the sun was going out from view. Ready to disappear from the world's view.

It'd become his favorite view since starting his life here. He relived that morning every time he came here. Walking along the beach every evening before retiring to his home. He thought of his old silver haired lover and couldn't help but wonder if he was happy wherever he was. He hoped so.

His thoughts drifted to his ex husband. Naraku reaching out to him despite his wishes. He knew far more about the spider's life than he cared to be aware of. The man's manufacturing business still thriving but no longer with the dark haired human he fell for. Apparently leaving him for someone who could support her spending habits more suited to her standards. The spider hoping to rekindle the spark that had once been between them. He never responded to any of the demon's emails.

He wasn't hiding. Should Sesshomaru wish to find him it wouldn't be impossible for him to do so. He wasn't waiting around pining after him. That would defeat the purpose of stepping out on his own. But thoughts of the silver haired man popped into his head on occasion without having to set foot on the beach.

He was still very much willing to see what could transpire between him and his love but his world wouldn't stop if he never laid eyes on Sesshomaru again.

Looking to the fading sky a moment more before turning and walking back up towards the path that would lead him towards where he parked his car.

* * *

He smiled at seeing brown eyes looking up to him, laughing at the short tail that wagged at seeing his arrival. The hanyou bent down before the little dark haired girl who held the eight week old dog, gently running his hand along the back of the soft black and brown coat. The puppy's pink tongue hanging out of his mouth as he looked to the hanyou.

"Hey little guy." He greeted lowly, rubbing his hand over the pup's head. "Back for another visit I see."

"Hello, Mr. Adachi." The little girl said softly, her brown eyes shining as she looked to him.

He smiled at her. "Hello, Kagome. How are you today?"

Her cheeks tinged a faint rose and she looked down. "Good."

He chuckled under his breath before rising up to his full height. Turning to the watchful brown haired woman who stood nearby. He held out a hand. "It's good to see you again, Mrs. Higurashi."

She held out at hand. "You as well."

He offered her a polite smile before bending back down towards Kagome. "May I?"

She looked down at the dog before gently pushing him away from her chest into the gloved hands of the white haired hanyou. Stepping back to join her mother as she watched him bring the puppy over to the stainless steel examination table.

He placed the end part of the stethoscope against the dog's chest as he listened, not noting anything that would indicate a cause for concern. His heart and lungs sounded as they should. He placed the stethoscope back around his neck before looking over his eyes, ears, nose, feet, and genitalia. Looking into his mouth and teeth. His coat and skin in the best condition.

It was when he went to weigh the shepherd that Mrs. Higurashi asked him a question. "How is he?"

"So far so good. He's in perfect health as of yet. We'll know for sure after I weigh and take his temperature."

"Oh." She said with a nod.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me, Mrs. Higurashi. Anything you feel I should know. His behavior at home. His food intake. Even if he's been bad." He finished with a small laugh.

"Oh no," she laughed. "Nothing out of the usual of what I managed to look up online. His anxiety from separating from his mother and siblings is gone. Kagome here helped by giving him plenty of attention. Sam's been a great addition to our home."

"I'm glad." He eyed the numbers on the scale that read nine point two. Going to write the information down before grabbing a nearby rectal thermometer. Writing that information down as well before bringing Sam back over to the table. Syringe in hand.

Situating him securely in hand, pinching around the neck area randomly to loose the skin to give Sam acquainted with what was coming next. Making sure his hold was firm before plunging the needle into the pup, keeping him still at the small buck his actions he received as he administered the dosage of medicine into the dog. "Shh. I know it hurts," he murmured lowly at the high pitched whine, finally withdrawing the syringe and capping it off before tossing it the "sharps" container. Turning back to pet the eager Sam, comforting him before turning back to his owners. "Well. He's as well as he can be. There's nothing that sparks my concern at this time. Keep bringing him for his deworming. On your next visit I'll need a sample of his feces to examine. Just to ensure the treatment has taken affect and to prevent him from developing any serious conditions further down the line." He picked up Sam and handed him back to Kagome before turning towards her mother. "The parasites in dogs can affect human's health as well as his own. Picking up after him can go along way in minimizing any potential future problems."

Inuyasha turned towards the waste basket, throwing away his gloves.

"Thank you." The Higurashi woman reaching out for his hand. "I guess I'll be seeing you in three weeks."

"Bye Mrs. Higurashi." He looked down and smiled as the child looked away. "Bye Kagome." She nodded before turning to leave the room. The older of the two women throwing an amused glance his way before leading them from the room.

He went to store away Sam's file when he a quick series of knocks drew from behind him. Smiling at seeing the slender brown haired woman who ventured further into the room. Her chocolate eyes looking to him as she returned a smile of her own.

"Your done for the day?" The young woman asked.

"Yeah. The Higurashi's were my last appointment for the day."

"So," she drawled in a way the hanyou was sure was meant to come across as casual. "Do you have any plans for tonight? If not, you can come out with me and Miroku tonight. It's been a while since the three of us got together."

He cut his eyes to her. "And have you shove some guy I have no desire to meet in my face? No thanks."

"Oh c'mon, Inuyasha," she groaned and he raised a brow as he laughed. "I've never seen you go out with anyone since you've been here. All you do is work and go straight home."

"And happy while doing it," he told her. "I'm in a good space in my life. I've grown used to being on my own and I'm fine with that. If love decides to walk back into my life then I'll accept it with open arms. But it has to find me first. Until then. . .I just want to do what makes me happy. For me."

She sighed. "I don't mean to make it seem as if you need someone else to complete you. I just hate to think of you being all alone. What's the harm in having a little fun every now and then? I mean," she lowered her voice, leaning in closer to the hanyou. "when's the last time you got laid? I bet its cobwebs down there."

"Yeah. This conversation is officially over." He said, having no problems with grabbing his employer by the shoulders and pushing her from the room.

She laughed, letting herself be guided towards the door. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow then." She threw over her shoulder as she went to see to the needs of her and her husband's business.

He shook his head to himself as he packed up his belongings to go home to the only person he cared for these days.

...

He threw his keys onto the side table as he walked in through the door of his home from his walk along the beach. Tired but in a pleasant way.

Making his way deeper into his living room where a ball of light and black fur came to wrap around his legs. Bending down to take the purring cat in his arms. "Hey, Kirara." Stroking her fur as he entered the kitchen to refill her dish.

Leaving her to eat as he made his way through the hall to prepare a bath. Leaning back into the heated water with a sigh as he felt his muscles relax from today's strain.

It was still hard to believe sometimes he was actually doing something he'd always wanted to do. Treating and seeing to the care of animals. Instead choosing to see to Naraku's career because that's what a good spouse was supposed to do. Words of his mother. And the spider never cared for pets so they never had any. He loved Naraku so those were sacrifices he'd been willing to make.

It was easy to see how passive he'd become now that he was no longer in that space. He'd been a desperate man then. It was nice doing what he wanted to do when he desired to for a change.

He dunked his head under the water before, emerging with his hair sticking to his skin as he rose from the warmth. Toweling off before leaving out to see Kirara curled up asleep at the pillow she claimed as her own. Drying his strands as well as he was able before making his way to join her.

A gift from Sango who'd taken the injured cat in from off the side of the road but unable to keep her around her twin girls while they were still so young. They'd been together ever since. Helping him adjust to his life here.

He laid down to enter the world of dreams.

...

He passed the strawberry over reddened lips before presenting it for the man to take from his fingers. Watching in a trance the lips that came forward to pluck the red fruit from his fingers. Clad in nothing but one of the demon's larger shirts as he sat on the counter of the island in the spacious kitchen after their bout in the bath. The demon standing in between his parted thighs in nothing but silk black pajamas pants that molded to his slim waist well. Greedily taking in the tall, pale muscled frame before him.

Looking up into golden eyes as the silver haired demon reached beside him to take a small chunk of cantaloupe from the assorted platter sitting by his right thigh. Grabbing the man's hand outstretched towards him before bending his head down to take the piece of fruit between his teeth. The flavor exploding across his tongue before meeting Sesshomaru in a kiss at seeing the man's face coming towards him.

Sesshomaru leaving little space between them as he moved as close to the hanyou as the counter would allow. Helping the demon lift the shirt over his head at the hands that made to take the clothing off of him. Mouth parting in anticipation at seeing Sesshomaru tug the pants slightly down his hips.

The hanyou scooting his hips forward to give the other better access as the demon positioned himself before him. Grabbing a hold of his thighs as he pushed forward into the clenching slick entrance. Inuyasha laying his back against the cool countertop as the dog started up a quick pace. Eyes slipping closed as Sesshomaru stroked him into oblivion. Back arching as soft cries left past his lips, eyes fluttering open at the hand that ran over his hip. Breath stilling at the look directed on him as the demon seemed to move inside him with a greater intensity. His heart feeling on the edge of exploding as he recognized the look in the silver haired man's eye. It was the same way Naraku looked upon Kikyo while he took her in his office.

Sesshomaru looking upon him like a man obsessed. Only looking away with a shut of his eyes as his euphoric end took him under. Body shaking as pleasure and emotions wracked his body. Moisture filling the corner of his eyes as he felt Sesshomaru join him on his trip to bliss before the demon slumped over his sprawled frame. Bringing a hand down to gently claw at the silver strands.

It was at that moment he fell completely for Sesshomaru Hino.

...

"You are coming to the beach with us tonight right? You can't get out of hanging out with us this time, Inuyasha."

He sighed. Because she was right. This was the one guaranteed thing she knew he would show up for.

He turned to look at her from the folder of documents he'd been rifling through the cabinets for. "Yes, Sango. I will make sure I make an appearance at your husband's party." Grabbing the file on one of the animals he tended to it and turning to face the brown haired woman. "I do have to work with him and if I didn't he'd never shut up about it." Sango laughing because that was exactly right. "Where is the birthday boy anyway?" He asked her as he walked over to sit behind his desk. Following after him to lean her hands over it.

"Miroku doesn't work on his birthday. Says it throws off his party vibes." The roll of her eyes letting him know just what she thought of that. "Anyway. We're meeting up at Sunset Beach around eight so don't be late." She told him before turning to leave the office.

He shook his head, wondering what he was subjecting himself to because without a doubt the human had something up her sleeve.

The hours passed normally enough and he waved to Sango telling her he'd see her later tonight. He was secretly glad the party wouldn't be held on the beach he liked to frequent. It felt sacred to him in a way. He liked walking when there was little to no one around towards the end of the day. He walked down the shore as he thought to Sesshomaru. There had been a time when he felt as if he'd made the wrong choice. The first year had been rough. He'd constantly look him up just to see how he was doing. Being alone the very thing he'd feared and questioned himself for letting love slip through his fingers when their was someone who wanted him and had made his intentions very clear. It was different, being alone for the first time in his life and contemplated going out and finding Sesshomaru.

Then he'd remember that was exactly one of the reasons he'd left Naraku in the first place. His dependency. He needed to see what it was like to live on his own. Stop depending on the men in his life. Whether it be for love or money. He needed to love himself again and he could honestly say he was happy in his new life. And it felt damned good to be independent for a change. He took care of himself and could love himself without seeking it from someone else to provide these things to him.

He still desired love. He would never be above love. He just refused to look for other men to provide it to him anymore in hopes it would fulfill him. He loved himself so there was room in his heart for another. For new love to grow. Problem with that was. . .the one man who held that place in his heart had yet to reappear in his life. He wondered if he would have to let go of Sesshomaru too at some point.

With that thought brought sadness but acceptance. He looked to the sky before turning to go get ready for his friend's party.

...

He closed the door to his Jeep behind him before walking down towards the shore. The sky darkening and making the tiki torches planted in the sands along the shore that much more pronounced. Each fire dancing in the soft warm breeze. A smile gracing his lips as he took in the luau themed party the closer he approached the demons and humans. Glad he'd settled on tan cargo shorts and white long sleeved button down. His locks laid down around him straightened as well as he could manage to get it.

Noticing Sango look up at his approach from her conversation with another woman. Her smile lighting up her beautiful face. Her slim frame adorned in a green grass skirt. A large lei of colorful flowers laying over her sleeveless red midriff top. Her normally straight locks holding a wave in them with a large flower pinned into the right side of her head. Looking every bit like a beautiful hula girl.

"Inuyasha. You made it." She greeted him warmly before kissing his cheek and placing a lei of flowers over his head before pulling him into a hug.

He hugged her back. "I wasn't going to miss his birthday." He said as he released her, eyes searching for the blue eyed man. Sango seeing him and grabbing his hand before leading him into the thick of partygoers.

"C'mon. He's over by the cooler with Kohaku."

Inuyasha following her lead, seeing the two men conversing with beers in their hands. The younger brown haired male turning at noticing his sister's arrival.

"Hey sis." He greeted before turning that chocolate colored stare on him. "Sup, Inuyasha."

"Hey, Kohaku." He returned before closing the space between him and the grinning dark haired man.

"You made it," Miroku smiled before pulling him into a quick hug. "Glad you could come."

"As if I'd actually miss your party." The hanyou said with a roll of his eyes as he pulled back from him. "How are the twins?"

"Great." He grinned. "Though they say they're never speaking to me and Sango again because we wouldn't let them come out with us tonight."

Hearing the brown haired woman laugh and he turned to look to her and regretted it. Attached to her arm was a handsome dark haired demon as she walked up to them.

"They'll be over it by morning," she told her husband before turning her brown eyed stare onto the hanyou. "Inuyasha. I want you to meet Koga. An old friend of mine. Koga, this is the guy I was telling you about. Inuyasha." Gesturing towards the white haired man before leaving his side to go and stand beside her husband. Her brown eyes watchful and switching between the two demons.

He was so going to kill her later.

He plastered on a polite smile before stretching out a hand out towards the wolf. "Nice to meet you, Koga."

"Yeah, same here." He returned before pulling his hand back. He couldn't help but notice Koga was attractive. His blue eyes seemed to take him in as well. His tall, muscular frame shrouded in black cargo shorts and a short sleeved black button down. The base of his neck seeming to flaunt the clear sun kissed skin there. His locks laying down perfectly in a stream of ebony. Coming to a stop just under his waist.

He engaged with them in conversation before managing to escape Sango's watchful line of sight once her attention was distracted by her husband demanding her attention. Sending the man a grateful look before disappearing a ways down the shore from the rest of the party. He sat under the night sky, looking to the bright round moon that hung above. Enjoying the warm breeze that flowed over him as he listened the distant jovial sounds from the people he left behind. The sound of the sand being disturbed making him turn to his right. Looking up to see Koga making his way towards him.

"Mind if I take a seat?" The wolf asked and he gestured to the space to the right of him and the dark haired demon took a seat. Feeling the heat brush up against his shoulder and leg as he turned his attention back to the moon.

"Sango sent you over here didn't she?" He asked in the silence as he turned to look at Koga and blue eyes met his in understanding before smiles took over both of their faces. Laughter leaving them as he turned back to his observation of the sky. The air between them lighter.

"I swear everything I tell her goes in one ear and out the other." Koga rumbled softly with a shake of his head. "Though she was right when she said you were very handsome."

"That's Sango for you." He said in a sigh before turning to stare into blue eyes. "Look, Koga. You seem like a nice guy but I'm not interested in seeing anyone. I don't know what Sango told you but dating isn't something I'm looking to get into right now. I hope your not too disappointed." Face apologetic.

"Hn." He hummed before turning his cool gaze onto the dark sky. "Well you just made this a whole lot easier. I'm not interested in seeing anyone either." He finished as he turned back into stare into brilliant amber.

His eyebrows rose at hearing that. "Then why was Sango. . ."

Koga shrugged. "No idea. She knows I have a boyfriend even though he's back in Florida."

"And your here in Oahu." He observed.

"I've always wanted to attend university in Hawaii. I didn't expect for him to follow me because of it. We've agreed to make it work apart while still chasing our own dreams."

"Was it worth it to you? Leaving him behind." He asked, thinking back to a time when he wondered if he'd made the right decision in leaving Sesshomaru behind. He was curious to the wolf's response.

Koga appeared to think it over for a moment before slowly nodding his head. "It was. Because I know us being apart is going to make us stronger for it in the long run. I get to better myself for him. Be the best version of myself I can be."

A miniscule smile touched his lips, remembering words similar to the wolf's leaving his silver haired lover's lips once upon a time. Sesshomaru declaring he'd use their time spent apart to better himself.

"You miss him." He said, clearly seeing the longing in his voice and eyes. Blue eyes looking into him before nodding.

"Yeah. All the time." He said quietly before studying him for a moment as if staring long enough would draw forth his deepest darkest secrets. Inuyasha met his stare. "What about you?" He asked suddenly. "Anyone in your life you find yourself missing?"

"On occasion." He nodded. "A love I had back in Japan."

"And now your here." His observation thrown back at him.

"Like you I left. I left to find myself. Get better for me so I could love him back."

"Would you say you've found yourself?" Koga wondered.

"Yes. I know who I am and what I want."

"Your love. Where is he?"

He turned to the quietly moving ocean. "Who knows. He was supposed to find me."

"What will you do if he never comes to you."

"What else to do but to move on."

"How will you know when to move on?"

He looked to the moon. "I guess. . . that's something I'm still trying to figure out."

"Your love. . . he must really be something."

He laughed, feeling lighter as he turned to see Koga watching the moon. "He was and I imagine he still is. I owe him a lot even if I were to never see him again. He made me see what I allowed myself to become. I wish him happiness in wherever his life takes him. Without him. . .who knows where I'd be."

"I see." He said before falling quiet. A comfortable silence as they simply enjoyed the other's presence for the remaining hours. They sat in silence, listening to the sounds of the party gradually dying down as people left. Sango and Miroku walking to them hand in hand after clearing and packing away the lights and everything they'd brought to the beach. Everyone else gone as it was the start of a new day. The sky dark but showing the first signs of light. The brown haired woman telling him not to worry about coming into work as they weren't opening today before leaving them with a grin which he ignored. Koga grinning.

The beach peaceful and silent as they were the only ones left. He turned to the wolf at the exact same moment the other did.

"I-"

"Can-"

He stopped, waving a hand for the other to continue. "What did you wanna say?"

Koga shook his head. "No. You go first."

He looked down for the briefest moment before turning to face him. "I know I'm not your love but. . .I wouldn't mind much if you were to hold me for a while."

Koga smiled at him softly before pulling him forward into his arms, his eyes closing in a sigh at the nose that settled into the top of his head. Feeling Koga hold him close with a wrap of his arms and he knew Koga had thought the same as he. Smiling to himself as he realized the first night he'd spent with a man in years was completely lacking in any passion.

He watched the lightening sky much like he had once in the past. Unlike that time however, there were no heart racing moments. No urgency to try and meld with the man who held him. No desire to feel his body over his own in the most pleasurable and invasive of ways. He suspected Koga felt the same way. Both of them trying to capture onto a moment of their past with one as they held onto another.

But this moment between them was still beautiful.

"I think we could've had fun if we both didn't already love someone else."

He laughed to himself. "Yeah. Maybe." He mumbled, closing his eyes at the gentle ray of sun that settled across them. Peace finding him as he allowed himself to lay in the arms of a stranger who didn't really feel like a stranger. He wondered why he seemed to find more comfort in men he only knew for a short time than the man he'd once been married to. To the spider he knew for most of his life. "Thank you, Koga. For giving me the second best night of my life."

Koga let out a small chuckle that told of his confusion and amusement. "Glad I could be of service."

The sun was bright and high in the sky and he sighed before gently pulling away from the dark haired wolf. Smiling at the searching blue eyes. "Your love," he started softly. "What's his name."

"His name's Shippo."

Inuyasha nodded and watched the wolf stand to his feet. "Take care, Inuyasha."

"See you around." Hoping he did see Koga again.

The wolf nodded and he turned to watch the sun glitter over the ocean's surface as Koga turned from him and began the trek back up to the parking lot. Eyes closing only for golden eyes to flash in his mind's eye and he was up on his feet and chasing after Koga before he knew it. "Wait! Koga!"

The wolf turning at hearing his approach and he came to a stop before him. "Your Shippo. . .keep him close when you see him again." He told him. "Let him know just how much you love and need him. Keep the love between you first always. Never let him go."

He finished with a slight pant, startling at the feel of a hand squeezing his own. He look down, not realizing he'd grabbed onto the wolf in his urgency.

"I will." Came the reply and he looked up, closing his eyes at the pair of lips that met his forehead. "That man's a fool if he doesn't come for you." He muttered softly against him before pulling away.

Inuyasha squeezed his hand back before letting go. The wolf sending him one final glance before going on about his way. Inuyasha stood there rooted, watching another good man walk away from him.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the main doors of the vet's office, turning around to call out to Sango only to still at the bright pink roses over the receptionist's desk. He walked closer, heart pounding as he reached them. Picking up the delicately wrapped bouquet. A smile finding his lips as he whirled back towards the door, pushing it open and walking outside. Eyes in search of a head of silver hair. Walking back inside at not seeing anyone and saw Sango walking out from the back to come take up a seat behind the desk.

"Hey Inuyasha," she greeted him before her eyes dropped down to the bouquet in hand. "Oh. I see you got the roses that came for you."

His licked his lips, walking closer to her. "You saw who brought these? How long ago since he left?"

She paused before turning to face him. "He? Mrs. Higurashi brought these in a little while ago while you were out at lunch. She was hoping to give these to you herself but had to get back to work. I could've sworn I saw a card in the flowers," she suddenly mumbled to herself as she checked around her desk. "Ah, here it is." Watching her as she picked up a folded square piece of paper and handing it out to him. He took it from her. He overlooked it in his excitement as it fell out of the bouquet.

He opened it up to see elegant cursive.

 _These flowers are from Kagome and I. An expression of our gratitude for taking such good care of Sam. Thank you for everything you've done._

 _\- The Higurashi's_

It made sense. Considering one of the messages pink roses conveyed. The pink rose a simple way to express gratitude and appreciation. No overtones of love. Something he knew after looking up all of the rose colors and their meanings over the years.

The other meaning one of a gentle romance. A reminder of affections not yet awakened and he and Sesshomaru had definitely been past that. He'd just seen the roses and. . .

He tilted his lips up in a smile he didn't feel as he folded the note back. "That was nice of them."

"What's the matter? You don't like roses?" She asked, seeming to sense something was off with him.

His head whipped up. "No. No, their my favorite. I appreciate the gesture." Offering a smile her way before taking the roses back with him to his office. "I've got some things to work on before my next appointment. I'll see you later."

Disappearing from her view and closing the door behind him. Looking to the roses. His lips curving to the side in an more genuine smile before pushing off the door and starting on his work.

The knock on the door he got later that day was expected. Only a quick glance from packing up his stuff a confirmation to his suspicions. The brown eyed woman gingerly making her way further into the room.

"Your headed out I see." She started softly.

He looked over to her. "Was there something you needed?" Already knowing she didn't need anything.

"No." Sango whispered before coming to stand before him. "You seemed a bit down earlier so I thought I'd check up on you."

"Well I'm fine now. I was just being stupid." He told her with a shrug.

"You've been holding out on me." The human stated knowingly. "I've been trying to hook you up with someone for years and all this time you've been seeing someone." Sounding as if she were stuck between being in awe or being offended.

He laughed. "No I'm not seeing anyone."

She levelled him with an unimpressed stare. "You said he. . . wait." She suddenly perked up. "Don't tell me you were expecting them to be from Koga." Her lips breaking out into a grin.

She really was impossible. "No and I can't believe you tried to hook him up with me knowing he was seeing somebody."

"What," she cried. "His boyfriend's in a whole other state. I thought maybe if you two got together then. . . well you know. You could start seeing each other. Or at the very least get laid."

"He's in love, Sango." He stressed to her before picking up his roses.

"Fine," the brown haired woman said with a throw of her hands in the air. "I give up. At least tell me how you and Koga got along the night we left you two."

His lips tilted upwards as he thought back to that night. "It was. . . nice. I'm glad I met him." He finished before turning towards her. "Now. If you'll excuse me. I have a cat expecting me home soon so I will see you tomorrow." Grabbing his carrier and walking by her.

Chuckling at the muttered, "Yeah, yeah" that met his back.

He drove the Jeep to the beach he made to visit daily. Closing the door behind him before pausing. Noticing an white 2017 Range Rover Evoque Convertible parked next to the space he usually parked his car in. The only two cars in sight.

Looking around as he travelled down to the sands below. Not seeing anyone under the darkening sky. He started his walk down the shore, putting it out of his mind as he focused on the soft digging of the sands under his feet. The light breeze flowing through his hair. Looking to his favorite view in Oahu.

He wondered what he was to do with all the love he had to give. If he could really hold out for Sesshomaru to come to him. No, he hadn't thought of the silver haired demon every waking moment of every day. But he hadn't let himself accept any other into his heart all these years. Always knowing exactly who it was he desired. He'd lived his life for himself. He was proud of the things he'd accomplished in his life.

That night spent with Koga made him realize some things. He'd set out to do the things he wanted to do for himself. What else was there to do now? Did Sesshomaru really expect him to hold out for him forever? He would want someone beside him in life eventually. He'd hoped that would be Sesshomaru when he was ready for that beginning of a new journey.

And he was ready.

He could live without Sesshomaru. He just didn't want to.

He turned towards the path he took to start back towards his car but paused as he noticed the still figure up ahead in the distance. Silver strands playfully dancing with the light breeze. A silk black button down over black cargo shorts. A nice contrast against clear pale skin. Standing tall and proud under the fading light.

Tears filling his eyes as he took in a sight better than any bouquet of flowers. His heart beating faster as he took in the single red rose the demon held before him. Golden eyes like his own looking to him as if just as entranced as he was.

He moved forward in a dazed disbelief before gradually running forward, watching the demon steadily meet his approach. Immediately wrapping his arms around him with a gasp as he felt the solid form before him. Hugging him close as his body gave out beneath him. The demon falling down with him onto his knees. Holding the hanyou to him just as tightly. His eyes stung as he leaned forward into the dog's chest. Eyes closing in relief at the familiar scent that greeted him. Feeling the clawed hand that stroked the back of his head. Breath coming out shaky at the barrage of emotions coming over him. Pulling back to stare into golden eyes. Searching over his face before bringing his forehead to rest against the other's as he closed his eyes. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come." He whispered to him.

Sesshomaru's squeezing him tighter. "I wanted to come to you so many times, Inuyasha. I almost did many times but I didn't want to find you when you still weren't ready to be with me. I didn't want you to feel as if I weren't respecting your wishes."

He placed his hand on the demon's shoulder, taking a deep inhale as he let himself be consumed with the man craved more than anything. "I never thought there'd be such a thing as giving someone too much time. I was ready for you to come into my life years ago."

"I still desire you, Inuyasha. More than ever. Even now. . . I. . . I don't think I'd be able to leave if you were to send me away again."

His eyes opened, blinking away the tears and bringing both hands to cup either side of the striped face before him before pulling him back into another hug. Heart breaking at the quiet defeated tone his love spoke in. "Are you kidding me," he laughed breathlessly, clutching the demon's shirt into his fists. "I don't think I'm going to be able to ever let you go again." Chest twisting at the mere idea of Sesshomaru walking away from him. He never wanted to watch him walk out of his life again.

Sesshomaru pulled back to stare at him, thumbing away the trail of tears that ran without disruption. "You're crying."

"Yeah," grinning as he nodded. Bringing a hand to rest over Sesshomaru's. "I'm crying."

Sesshomaru bringing his face closer to the awaiting hanyou. "I'm going to kiss you now." His voice deep and holding a hint of his need. Inuyasha biting his lip in a grin as he was taken back to the man's home in Tokyo.

The demon never got the chance to close the remaining distance between them. The hanyou taking it upon himself to do so. Their hands a constant roam as they reacquainted themselves with the feel of the person they desired the most. Trading kisses endlessly as they remained kneeled into the soft sands. Inuyasha's heart feeling light for the first time in years at having his love back in his life. They laid out under the dark sky as the sun completely disappeared from view. Neither looking to it as they became lost in the taste and feel of the other. No sadness filling him as he knew their was no where else he'd rather be. They had all the time in the world.

He clutched onto the red rose in his hand. A symbol of true love that could withstand the test of time. A love that can hold strong against any and all obstacles.

It was the most beautiful out of all the roses. And he would forever treasure the demon for showing him the love and care he needed to unfold into the man he was today.

They would be just as magnificent as the roses.

* * *

 **AN** : Thanks for reading. ^_^


End file.
